Cecil G. DeMille
Episode Information= Cecil G. DeMille is episode 17a of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary Rudie rents a studio warehouse and tells HJ5 they have only six hours to produce a brand new music video before it is scheduled to be shown on tv. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major Plot Quotes Rudie: Go over there and pick out something that defines you, anything that shows your personality. Love picks out a science lab coat. Rudie: Anything except that. Rudie: I know a guy at Dodgy Equipment Studios, we can redo the video there. (pauses) Is everyone current with their tetanus shots? G, Angel and Music gasp! Baby: Dodgy Studios? Sounds great! Wait, what's a tetanus shot? Music: Lights! Camera! Disaster! Take Two. Trivia * This episode is named after the major producer/director Cecil B. DeMille, a famous and influential movie industry maven. * Love’s spacesuit is reminiscent of the one she wore in Kablooey Chewie, the only difference being her L emblem is removed and replaced with a heart emblem. |-| Gallery= Screenshots 01NewMusicVideoCGMcrp.png|This is where we’re going to shoot our new music video. 02UnpreparedMVcgm.png|HJ5 want to know how they can make a new music video in six hours with no preparation time at all! 04BabyPenguinCGM.png|Baby wants to be a penguin in the music video. 05RudieChooseCostumesCGM.png|Rudie asking the girls to go and choose some fun costumes. 06CostumeRaidCGM.png|HJ5 raiding the costume cabinet. 07RudieAnything.png|Pick anything that defines you. 10LoveSLC01CGM.png|Love picked a science lab coat. 09RudieExceptThat02CGM.png|Anything except that. 13LoveSLC04CGM.png|Love wants to know why she can’t wear the science lab coat. 15RudieSpecialYouCGM.png|You have to be magical you, not regular you. 16LoveConfused01CGM.png|Love is confused, she doesn’t understand what Rudie is saying. 18LoveNotToScaleCGM.png|Love thinks her space shuttle isn’t scale authentic. 19AngelQuestionCGM.png|What planet am I Queen of? 20RudieAnswerCGM.png|You’re the Queen of Outer Space! 22GMusicCuddleCGM.png|G Music cuddle time. 28LoveAngelCollisionCourseCGM.png|Love and Angel about to collide! 29LoveAngelTangledCGM.png|Love and Angel tangled up with the stage ropes. 30LoveAngelWallCrashCGM.png|Love pancakes Angel into the wall 31AngelLoveOwCGM.png|and it hurt both of them. 32RudiePrintIt01CGM.png|Rudie thinks the shoot was successful, the other girls don’t! 35AngelAgainCGM.png|Angel had so much fun, she wants to shoot the scene again! 37LoveHaveToCGM.png|Love didn’t have fun, so she doesn’t want to reshoot. 38BabyPenguinReadyCGM.png|Baby is ready to shoot her scene. 39BabyExcitedCGM.png|Baby is excited to see 40TDPenguinsCGM.png|tap dancing penguins. 42BabyPcuddle02CGM.png|Baby cuddling the penguins. 43PenguinDanceLineCGM.png|Penguin dance party. 46MusicFightReady02CGM.png|Music, ready to fight. 47FightingRobotDeliveryCGM.png|R.O.D. bringing the fighting robots into the ring. 58MusicFightReady03CGM.png|Music, ready to fight the robots. 64MusicNotRehearsed03CGM.png|Music realises the robots are making up their own fight routine, one she didn’t rehearse! 66GirlsWatchingCGM.png|The girls watching Music fight the robots. 69MeshClingMusic03GM.png|Music climbing the ring mesh, to get higher for her spring leap over the robots. 79SailorGcgm.png|G in sailor costume. 80GsingingCGM.png|G singing. 84GLifePreserverCGM.png|G with life preserver. 92BrokenCameraCGM.png|Rudie dropped the camera and destroyed all of the recorded performances. 95RudiePanicking03CGM.png|Rudie panicking because everything they made is lost! 96GbackupRecordingCGM.png|G recorded everything except the boat scene. 98RODbackupRecordingCGM.png|R.O.D. recorded the boat scene. 100Gediting01CGM.png|G editing their new music video. 104GeditingFinishedCGM.png|G just finished editing. 105RudieRealMagicCGM.png|You five are the real magic. 106MusicProfoundQuestionCGM.png|Did you just say something profound? 111GnotThatButton01CGM.png|G trying to stop Rudie pressing the wrong button. 113WrongButtonPressedCGM.png|Rudie pressed the wrong button and deleted the music video file! 116MusicSadCGM.png|Music is sad that their music video file was deleted. 117GmotivationalCGM.png|We made a great music video in one night with no time, 118AngelNoPlanningCGM.png|no planning, 119LoveNoRehearsingCGM.png|no rehearsing and we had fun. 122RudieNotLastCGM.png|Rudie has plans to reshoot the music video, this time with proper preparation. 123RudieDESredoCGM.png|I know a guy at Dodgy Equipment Studios, we can redo the video there. 125RudieTquestionCGM.png|Is everyone current with their tetanus shots? 126GAMgaspCGM.png|G, Angel and Music gasp! 128BabySoundsGreatCGM.png|Sounds great! 130BabyWhatCGM.png|Wait, what’s a tetanus shot? 132MusicLCDcgm.png|Lights! Camera! Disaster! 133MusicTakeTwoCGM.png|Take Two. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=